Akizilla: The Hybrid Prince of Monsters
by Nightshade1712
Summary: This is the story of Akiran, as he awakens and tries regains his memory. As he goes along his journey he will make some unusual allies and friends, even some you would never think of... I am not good at summaries, this one is the best one I have made so far. Oh yea, This is going to have lots of Crossovers in it.


**Akizilla: The hybrid Prince of Monsters**

**Prologue**

**His beginning**

**Me: I have been meaning to do this story from day one, but I never got around to it, but after seeing Godzilla Vs. Destroyah, I am finally starting this story.**

**King Ghadorah: so does this mean we are going to fight at some point?**

**Me: well, that I cant say, because for one Its Akiran/Akizilla who is in the story, though he is me, and two I don't want to reveal the part of the plot yet, so I will just say this, maybe.**

**Destroyah: so will I be in this story or was I truly destroyed by Godzilla in this one?**

**Me: Sorry cant tell you, "whispers to everyone else", Yes he is, and he is going to be fighting Akiran/Akizilla.**

**Destroyah: what did you just tell everyone?**

**Me: Sorry cant tell you, any way Gigan you are doing the Disclaimer, oh wait this is many years in the future, its in the same year as the Metroid, the monster have disappeared back to monster island, no one remembers them.**

**Gigan: alright, Nightshade1712 doesn't own Godzilla or any other monsters from Godzilla, he does own Akiran/Akizilla though, he also doesn't own any other creatures that appear in this story, this is going to have lots of aliens and monsters from other shows, you will see, now on to the story.**

**-Line Break-**

No one's POV

We find ourselves in an old laboratory, the only light in the room is the light from a pod in the middle back of the room and the console next to it, inside there is a black haired teenager about 17, next to the pod is a console that has a screen is information on the teen, the name of the teen is Akiran Drake, he is 17, he has been in suspended animation for several hundred years, he isn't human like his form suggests, he is a Kaiju, a monster, he is the Son of a Godzilla/human hybrid and a King Ghadorah/human hybrid, we start to see that his eyelids are starting to move just ever so slightly, the computer shows that the chemical that was keep him asleep is no longer there, the tube holding it is completely empty, he is opens his eyes for just a second before closing them again, not know he opened them yet, his mind is still asleep, but its slowly starting to wake up, he start to move around, at just his head moving, then his arms twitch a little, his eyes open and the holding Pod opens up, Akiran falls to the ground, our view changes to very close to his face, we see his eyes aren't focused that the moment, he blinks a few times and his eyes get in to focus, he stands up, and slowly and shakily walks over to the console.

"Who am I and why was I locked in that Pod," says Akiran

But much to his dissatisfaction the files our getting deleting as he was looking, but what he does see is his name and that he has another form, but the information on his origin and what he is is gone, so all he knows is he has a non-human form.

"So that's who I am, now what am I going to do now?" he asks himself.

We see a wall open up and shows a suit of armor much like Samus Aran's, but this armor is black where her armor is orange, where Samus' is red his armor is white, while his visor is black when hers is green, his gun is dark gray, while Samus' is green, there is a note on the armor it says

Akiran

This armor was given to us by the Chozo when they heard about you, the Chozo said that you are suppose to help their chosen one find her true destiny, they say that your destiny and hers are connected some how, well what you do is up to you, but I have one thing I need you to do, find Samus at least once and help her wipe out Ridley once and for all, any objections?

Signed

Adam M.

"Ok who ever left this note must know me, I wonder if me being in the Pod made me forget who I am, oh well, uh how do I put on this suit? Or maybe I was put in here long ago and was let out not to long ago for a small amount of time, but then put back in for some reason?" he asks no one.

**-Line Break-**

Akiran's POV

"Ok who ever left this note must know me, I wonder if me being in the Pod made me forget who I am, oh well, uh how do I put on this suit?" I ask myself out loud.

I see a switch one the helmet, I press it and the suit opens up, I step in side and the suit closes, the suit powers up and the Head Up Display show me all the information on the suit, energy, missiles, beam ammo, the types of beam weapons I have, the types of Visors I have, and a radar for any enemies that are in the area, I notice that there is a red dot a few yards away from the room I am in, seeing as its red that should be an enemy.

I start walking that way, but I find a door that is blocked by an energy shield, I scan the door and it says I need a Dark Beam to open it, fortunately I have Dark Beam, Light Beam, Power Beam, and Annihilator Beam, and I have room for another eight kinds of beams, at least, there might be room for more, I just have to switch one beam for another one, very useful.

"Alright lets open this door," I say as I switch to Dark Beam, I fire at the door and it opens, in side there is a Xenomorph but it looked a little of, almost cute like a kitten, instead of attack the side of the tank it just turns its head like it doesn't know what to do, the just sort of not quite growls, but make a sound like it was saying it was there, like some animals will do, I see a computer next to the tank so I scan it.

This Xenomorph was found on an expedition to Planet Catch, home of the Pokemon, this one was found on planet, but we found no Hive near by, but we did see a few more crawling around on a mountain, though none of them seemed to be doing anything other then finding food for themselves, this one found us when we stopped for lunch, it came up to us and having some Pokemon Food, we gave it to him, it was Dark and Dragon type Pokemon because one of our team had a Deino, it eat that food so fast it was gone in under a minute, it seems food for these Pokemon is rare, and its to be expected, that types combination is rare, only one Pokemon so far has this type combination, unless this creature is, it seems to have three stages to it just like a normal Xenomorph, but unlike a normal Xenomorph these hatch from normal Pokemon eggs of their species, this might be the first link we have to the origin of the Xenomorph.

"Well that is a weird thing to find on Planet Catch," I say to myself.

"_Hello creature, would you please open the tube, I have been in here for a very long time, its a good thing this tube has a food and water dispenser on it," _says the Pokemon Xenomorph in the tube.

"Hey this suit must have translator on it, any way Ok just don't attack me," I say as I walk over to the computer and press the release button, the tube opens and the Pokemon walk out on all fours.

"_Thank you, I would like to join you if you don't mind,"_ She says at least I think its a she.

"Alright I don't mind, my journey is going to take me across the entire universe most likely, so it will be nice to have someone to talk to while I out doing what ever it is I decide I am going to do," I say to her then I realize something, "Um are you a girl or a boy of your species?"

"_I am female, I forget you might not know how to tell the difference between my species' gender," _she says

"Thank I thought you where a girl because of your voice," I say to here.

"_I think we should find a ship to get out of here, I don't know if there are any other creatures in here," _She says.

"Yea, I don't know what is enemies and which are friendlies, my radar is messed up, so try to stay near me and don't jump out in front of my Arm Cannon no matter what," I say in a very stern voice.

"_Ok, I wont jump out in front of you,"_ She says.

"Good, because here comes something I think," I say as something moves in to radar range very fast.

I switch to Light Beam because it incinerates what is hits after about a minute or after a few hits, though I am not trigger happy so I wont accidentally kill some one.

The creature that was running up the hallway was actually human, though this human was screaming like a mad man, "its escaped, its escaped, its e... AAAHHH," he says as he sees me or maybe the Xenomorph.

"Whoa easy, nether of us are going to hurt you, alright?" I say to him.

"Are you sure, I know Kaiju normally don't like humans, and Xenomorphs kill on sight," he says.

"Don't worry this one isn't like that, its from Planet Catch, you know home world of Pokemon, so shes friendly," I say.

"Alright, well I bet you are wanting to get out of here, there are only a few places in this old research facility with full power, your room and that things room only had partial power, the area where I was stationed has full power and that is about it, and that is only like three rooms, any way there should be a ship in the hanger left over other then the one I got here in its small but it will fit both of you," he says.

"Thank you, and the 'it' you where talking about is a girl, so please call her that, though I still need to find out her real name," I say as I look over at her, "What is your name?"

"_My name is Sakura," she says._

"Well its good to meet you officially Sakura, I am Akiran," I say.

"I am Danial, but everyone calls me Danny, nice to meet you all, now I am pretty sure you don't want to deal with Space Pirates and they hacked the Lab computer, so they know you woke up, they will do anything to get you Akiran, you are powerful, even more powerful then Ridley, if you don't join then or fight them, they will kill you, just try and keep off their radar unless you want to be fighting Space Pirates like Samus Aran," He says.

"Got, hey you don't have any other Pokemon being held here do you?" I ask him.

"No I don't sorry, why?" he ask/answers.

"Just wondering," I say.

"Alright get going, depending on whether or not they are near by, then they could be here any time," he says.

Both me and Sakura start towards the hanger, we get to the hanger and the door is a normal energy shied door, I blast it, and we walk in, only to come face to face with a very large purple space dragon.

**-Line Break-**

**Me: you know what I have no idea what to say here so I will just say, Review please and be nice, I like bad reviews at all, I have blocked one person that had nothing good to say about my work, there is a difference between constructive criticism and down right hateful reviews.**


End file.
